It is well known that operating a vehicle under the influence of substances that impair operating conditions is dangerous. For example, dangers of driving a car under the influence of alcohol or drugs of abuse are established. With alcohol, existing breathanalyzer often used by law enforcement officers roadside can determine the level of alcohol in the driver's system at the time of administering the breathalyzer test. However, no such device exists in the market place that can detect and quantify tetrahydrocannabinol (THC) levels—the principal psychoactive constituent of cannabis—of suspected users operating a vehicle when pulled over by a law enforcement officer roadside.
With legalization of marijuana expanding and the risk of marijuana-associated impaired driving increasing, there is a need for a device that can quantify THC (and other substances of abuse) levels of suspected users roadside to establish recent or acute consumption or use of marijuana alone or in combination with other substances of abuse such as alcohol, codeine, cocaine, morphine, or methamphetamine.